Wait
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: Si en su mirada aún me conserva entonces es suficiente. Si en su mente todavía me mantiene entonces me quedaré a su lado hasta que me olvide. CorazónxLaw


Estoy sentado en el suelo mientras miro esos ojos grises abrirse pesadamente. Su portador se hace un ovillo un segundo, cubriéndose completamente con las mantas antes de dar paso a esa pequeña serie de sonidos extraños que suele hacer cada mañana antes de resignarse y levantarse. Es cuanto se descubre observó una vez más esos afligidos orbes, enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras. Un momento después se gira en la cama para darse cuenta de que está solo de nuevo.

Desde mi rincón puedo ver esa expresión de tristeza, que le avejenta un par de años, hacerse más desgarradora. Con el paso del tiempo él ya debería haberse acostumbrado a los solitarios despertares, mas eso no los vuelve menos dolorosos.

Dirige su mirada al reloj junto a la cama. Son apenas las siete con cuarenta minutos. Es sábado, así que tiene que apresurarse a preparar el desayuno.

Sin moverme aún le veo salir de la cama con cuidado. Sé que sus caderas todavía duelen por la brutal atención que su cuerpo recibió sobre esas mismas sábanas hace dos noches. Incluso con todo ese tiempo transcurrido sigue habiendo remanentes de dolorosas punzadas y moratones en su piel. Se pone una bata sobre el pijama y se abraza a sí mismo al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

Todavía es invierno, así que las frías y nubladas mañanas resienten su esbelto cuerpo, pero no tiene tiempo para quejarse.

Me levanto y le sigo mientras sale al pasillo y baja las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde mira por una de las ventanas. Al parecer no hay viento y su semblante parece iluminarse una ínfima pizca. Va a la cocina después y toma una sartén, poniéndola sobre el fuego para comenzar a freír huevos y algo de tocino. Vierte unas cuantas varitas de canela en el agua hirviendo y una vez todo está listo espera.

Law posa sus ojos de luna en el reloj de la pared, recargándose en la barra de la cocina. Luego de los tres minutos que tenía previstos un golpe seco se escucha en la entrada principal de la casa. Él sale a recoger el periódico y lo deja en la mesa del comedor, donde empieza a llevar la comida y los platos y cubiertos correspondientes después.

En cuanto termina sabe que le sobran al menos cinco minutos para subir y cambiarse el pijama. Yo lo espero en las escaleras, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su habitación.

Mi azabache siempre ha sido una persona calculadora, pues no le gustan las sorpresas ni los imprevistos, pero ya no lo hace por mera naturaleza, ahora tiene que recurrir a ello para mantener la calma en esta sombría y silenciosa casa.

Escucho un auto detenerse en la entrada, seguido de los pasos apresurados de ese azabache al salir de la recamara y volver a bajar a la cocina para servir el té.

La puerta de la entrada se abre y miro con odio al estúpido pelirrojo, quien deja la chaqueta en el perchero y no se molesta en limpiarse las botas de trabajo en el tapete. Será mi moreno quién deba limpiar el desastre después. Ese hombre pasa frente a mí y se dirige al comedor, donde encuentra la mesa puesta y el periódico junto a su plato, antes de tomar asiento. Comienza a leer el montón de hojas, pasando algunas páginas más rápido que otras y no dice una palabra. Sólo levanta la vista de las noticias matutinas cuando su esposo entra en el lugar, llevando dos tazas llenas de humeante líquido.

—Bienvenido. —saluda Law en voz baja, dejando uno de los recipientes frente al tipo de ojos dorados, comenzando después a servirle la comida.

Esa palabra es, muy probablemente, lo único que interrumpirá el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos durante el desayuno. Ambos comen sin decir nada, ni siquiera se miran. Yo permanezco cruzado de brazos, mirando esa escena que no es nada parecida a lo que ese ojeroso y yo solíamos vivir. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido abandonar cualquier posibilidad de saber si había dormido bien por unas cuantas noticias estúpidas. Pero el pelinegro ya no es ni un retazo de lo que solía, y el hombre que ahora lo acompaña es solo una basura no se merece a quien está a su lado.

He pasado tres años observando este proceder, que no cambia a pesar del paso de las estaciones, y he aprendido a ser solo un espectador, aceptando mi condición y el que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar esta precaria situación por más que lo desee. Sin embargo, eso no significa que haya dejado de sentirme inútil cada que veo como la persona que amo se apaga un poco más día tras día. Debo admitir que también hay algo de culpa en mí, pues sé bien que si Law es así ahora es porque nunca superó mi muerte.

Mientras el ojigris mantiene la vista fija en el plato sin decir nada es el pelirrojo quien rompe el silencio luego de un rato de observarle comer apenas unos bocados.

—¿Dormiste bien? Sigues pareciendo enfermo.

—Estoy bien, solo me cuesta conciliar el sueño cuando hace tanto viento por la noche. —Esa es otra gran mentira por parte del moreno.

El pálido hombre asiente y no habla más mientras termina de comer.

A lo largo del tiempo he comprendido que este tipo, muy a su manera, procura de una u otra forma a su compañero. En sus ojos jamás habrá cabida para una mirada de preocupación, y de sus labios nunca saldrán palabras de amor, pero, aun así, él tiene sus propias formas de demostrar a Law que le quiere, aunque sea un poco, y creo que el azabache también lo sabe. Incluso si son solo migajas, eso basta para que su esposo se sienta un poco menos desdichado.

—¿Tienes que volver al trabajo? —cuestiona el pelinegro, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato. Otra vez apenas probo bocado.

—No, pero iré a beber con los demás en unas horas. Solo vine a dormir y darme un baño.

Pongo los ojos en blanco porque odio tanto que este imbécil deje a mi ojeroso solo durante tanto tiempo. ¿Es que no le basta con largarse por las noches la mayor parte de los días? Incluso si es por trabajo las mañanas en que Law despierta solo superan por mucho a las que ese idiota duerme en casa. Pero no hay lugar para reproche alguno, así que el pelirrojo se limita a dar las gracias y se levanta.

Kid, así se llama este intento de marido que ahora sube las escaleras para darse un baño. Como nada de lo que él haga me importa me quedo junto a mi ojigris, quien lleva los trastos sucios y las sobras a la cocina, comenzando a lavar todo enseguida, siempre mirando lo que hace y con esa expresión de perfecta indiferencia en el rostro, escondiendo su tristeza en la mirada, un lugar que su compañero nunca aprecia. Haga lo que hada ese idiota es incapaz de enfrentar los orbes de su esposo, incluso cuando le folla.

Law no está seguro de que ese hombre lo engañe, yo sé que no lo hace, lo he seguido lo suficiente para saber que sus noches de parranda y las salidas con sus amigos no involucran más que embriagarse y hablar estupideces. Mas algo me dice que, aunque lo hiciera, a mi azabache le daría exactamente lo mismo. No es como si solo quisiera retenerle a su lado, si así fuera ni siquiera le dejaría abandonar por tanto tiempo la casa. Me parece que le basta con que ese malhumorado tipo vuelva cada día, no importa a qué hora o por cuánto tiempo sea.

En cuanto termina de aclarar los platos escucha que el otro ha terminado de ducharse, así que estará a nada de acostarse por al menos un par de horas. Mi moreno seca los platos lentamente y va a limpiar el desastre de la entrada mientras espera a no escuchar ningún ruido en el segundo piso, lo que significará que su esposo se ha metido a la cama. Creo que es en ocasiones así que mi ojeroso agradece la facilidad que tiene su compañero para conciliar el sueño. Diez minutos después el pelinegro termina de acomodar la vajilla y de dejar el piso impecable, entonces camina hacia el calendario de la pared. Arranca la hojita que indicaba el día anterior para develar el número correspondiente a hoy. Es el once de enero.

Él mira con una triste sonrisa la fecha, y yo me quedo parado a su lado, queriendo abrazarlo y deseando que el dolor con que se rodea con sus brazos, como si quisiera evitar caerse a pedazos, no fuera por mi causa.

Luego de un rato sorbe sus lágrimas y se mueve por fin, yendo a las escaleras.

Le sigo a cada silencioso paso que da. Él siempre fue una persona callada, pero después de que yo partiera prácticamente se volvió invisible. Sus acciones también se volvieron más lentas y su voz más débil. Mi moreno ha cambiado demasiado en los cinco años que han transcurrido desde mi muerte.

Después de dar una rápida mirada a su habitación y de cerciorarse de que Kid está profundamente dormido cierra la puerta y va al desván de la casa, ese lugar donde guardan muebles viejos, herramientas y otras cosas de uso ocasional. Entra sin hacer ruido y cierra la puerta tras de sí, poniendo seguro a ésta antes de suspirar. En ese solo acto parece haber liberado el peso de meses de cansancio. Este es un momento que solo le pertenece a él. Es su tristeza aflorando, su dolor brotando en forma de saladas gotas, y no quiere que su esposo lo mire de esa forma.

El pelirrojo no sabe gran cosa sobre mí. Él llegó a este pueblo casi un año después de mi muerte y, como Law y yo llevábamos poco tiempo viviendo aquí antes de que eso ocurriera, las personas tampoco podían aportarle gran cosa sobre nuestra vida como pareja. Él solo se limitó a saber lo poco que mi azabache quiso contarle, pero, a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba indagar mucho más.

Miro al ojigris acercarse a una pila de cajas, bajando una a una hasta llegar a la última. Espera un momento antes de abrirla, como si quisiera prepararse para lo que viene.

Luego de acariciar las tapas de cartón durante unos minutos las levanta, dejando unos cuantos objetos a la vista. Esto es todo lo que mi entonces esposo se permitió guardar de nuestra vida juntos, algunos libros que solía leerle en la terraza de nuestra casa junto al lago durante las tardes. Law adora los libros y siempre le gustaron mis elecciones. Hay también un par de prendas mías, mi loción favorita y una pequeña caja forrada con terciopelo negro, dentro de la cual reposa su anillo de bodas.

Él toma un libro y recorre con las yemas de los dedos la pasta, como si temiera que se desvaneciera de entre sus manos si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Lo abre para aspirar el aroma del papel que ha sido guardado durante tanto tiempo. Observa la manchita de café que dejó sobre una de las primeras hojas cuando solía leer a solas en nuestra habitación, con una taza del oscuro líquido en una de sus manos, cubierto con las mantas cuando hacía demasiado frío para ir fuera.

Sus orbes de luna comienzas a volverse cristalinos, pero, conociéndolo, soportará el llanto durante un buen rato.

Un afligido moreno continúa sacando cosa tras cosa. Toma una de mis camisas y la impregna con mi loción, aspirando el aroma mientras cierra los ojos, con el rostro añorante de quien revive memorias y sentimientos ocultos a los demás durante varias primaveras, pero cuidando que éste no se impregne en su ropa para su pesar. De los libros lee algunos párrafos y parece perderse a ratos, no en las historias, sino en sus pensamientos. Estoy sentado frente a él, mirando expectante cada una de sus expresiones. En sus ojos hay anhelo y sé que está en un lugar lejano, rememorando algunos de los tantos momentos que compartimos.

Si tan solo él supiera que no está tan solo como cree. Si, aunque fuera por un segundo, yo pudiera hacer menguar su dolor y hacerle saber que lo llevo grabado a fuego en mi fantasmal corazón, entonces tal vez podría irme en paz.

Law saca esa pequeña cajita, abriéndola mientras el primer cristal escapa de sus ojos. Toma el anillo con cuidado, apenas debe poder leer el _Te amo_ , grabado en el interior de éste, a través de las lágrimas. Vuelve a ponerlo en su anular izquierdo. Ha adelgazado desde la última vez que lo usó, así que le queda algo flojo, aunque eso no le importa. Se deleita con el oro blanco un momento, antes de volver la mano un puño y acercarla a su pecho, envolviéndola con la otra y sollozando de una forma que me hace volverme loco. Sus hombros se mueven ligeramente y unos cuantos sonidos escapan de él, pero eso es todo. Odio que tenga que reprimirse incluso cuando quisiera gritar al mundo su desdicha.

Cuando logra serenarse busca el último libro, el más importante para ambos, nuestro favorito.

Recuerdo que esa historia fue leída una y mil veces durante esos domingos en que íbamos a pasear al campo. Él, recostado sobre mis piernas, escuchaba atentamente mi voz mientras le describía lo mucho que la pareja protagonista luchaba para permanecer juntos. Mi azabache odia las historias de amor, pero supongo que esa le gustaba tanto porque era parecida a lo que nosotros vivimos.

Mi familia no aprobaba a Law debido a que él es hombre y además un huérfano. Nos repudiaron en cuanto decidimos que queríamos una vida juntos. Mis padres estaban escandalizados, mi abuela no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y toda la familia se olvidó de mi existencia en cuanto se percataron de que yo no abandonaría mi posición. Renuncié a mi herencia y decidimos venir a este pueblo, donde celebramos nuestra boda e iniciamos desde cero. Yo tenía aún algo de dinero que mi padre me había concedido luego de mi trabajo, así que pudimos iniciar con algunas cosas como una pequeña casa. Fue poco el tiempo que pasamos viviendo como esposos, pero valió cada sacrificio, de eso no me queda duda alguna.

Mi muerte fue imprevista y relativamente rápida. Mi ojigris no tuvo demasiado tiempo para asimilarla.

Ocurrió en un día de trabajo cualquiera, ni siquiera yo recuerdo exactamente qué sucedió. Todo lo que supe fue que caí de un lugar alto en la construcción donde era encargado. Al parecer el daño que sufrió mi cabeza fue demasiado.

Pasé un par de días en coma, no podía ni respirar por mí mismo y constantemente tenía hemorragias. En ese tiempo yo estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría y mi alma se proyectaba de mi cuerpo en ocasiones, como si fuera un ensayo antes de morir. En todas las veces que eso sucedió Law estaba a mi lado. Apenas hablaba con nadie más que no fuera yo, tampoco comía ni dormía. Él me decía que yo mejoraría, que estaría bien y que podríamos volver a casa pronto, tal vez más para sentirse esperanzado que porque de verdad creyera que eso sucedería. Pero creo que ambos sabíamos que no sería así, y me dolía demasiado verlo pasar cada hora junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano y velando por mi bien, con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano yo despertara.

Al final los doctores dijeron que no volvería a casa nunca. Mi cuerpo permanecería en estado vegetal por el resto de mis días. Era decisión de Law el querer mantenerme así o dejarme ir.

Ojalá él no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso. Me odio demasiado por haberle hecho atravesar una situación así.

Aquella última noche mi moreno se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó más que nunca en todos los años que estuvimos juntos. Se disculpó por las veces que peleamos por ridiculeces, por los momentos en que su orgullo fue más fuerte que sus ganas de decirme que me amaba y me agradeció por cada día y noche vividos desde que nos conocimos. Me repetía una y otra vez que él estaría bien y que podía irme en paz. Yo deseaba creerle, pero sabía que nunca volvería a ser el mismo, el dolor en sus ojos me lo decía.

Reposó su cabeza en mi pecho y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas. Le gustaba dormir de esa forma conmigo, como si así pudiera asegurarse de que yo no escaparía durante la noche, ¿quién en su sano juicio habría abandonado a tan adorable criatura en medio de su sueño? Mas yo ya no podía rodearle con mis brazos ni llenarle de besos. Law siempre tuvo miedo de quedarse solo, incluso cuando no me lo decía, y no pude evitar que fuera así una vez más.

Permanecí todo el tiempo frente a él, sintiendo que la agonía me destrozada. ¿Cómo puede alguien soportar el ver sufrir de esa forma a la persona que adora?

Y, en cuando amaneció, Law indicó a los doctores que podían desconectarme.

Le miré derramar sendas lágrimas mientras estrujaba entre sus manos mi pañuelo favorito, el que siempre llevaba cuando iba al trabajo solo porque él bordo nuestras iniciales en él. Antes ese moreno había llorado frente a mí, pero nunca vi caer tantas gotas saladas de sus orbes, una tras otra, sin que pudiera detenerse. Fue ahí cuando mi azabache perdió el rumbo y se dedicó a vagar en solitario por el mundo, queriendo encontrar algo o a alguien que le brindara consuelo.

Nunca podré decirle cuánto le admiro por enfrentar lo que vino luego de mi muerte por sí solo. Se encargó de organizar un pequeño funeral luego de cobrar el seguro de mi empleo. Llamó a mi familia y soportó su rechazo incluso a pesar de lo sucedido. Para ellos yo estuve muerto desde el momento en que coloqué un anillo en el dedo de ese chico. Unas cuantas personas fueron a la ceremonia y al cementerio. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos después de que mi ataúd fuera cubierto con tierra ese pelinegro se encontró solo, las grises nubes y yo siendo los únicos testigos de su dolor.

Law vivió un tiempo más en nuestra casa, todos los días yo lo observaba dormir hora tras hora, no importaba si era de día o de noche. Meses después, obligado por la falta de dinero, salió a buscar un trabajo. Era empleado en una pequeña tienda que le pagaba lo justo para vivir, aunque él no necesitaba mucho si se tomaba en cuenta que apenas hacía más que deambular de la habitación al baño, vistiendo mi ropa, para llorar durante más tiempo del que me gustaba contar.

Poco más de un año después del primer aniversario de mi partida conoció al pelirrojo con quien está ahora. A mi opinión su relación fue bastante rápida y carente de sentimientos o completa felicidad. Mi antes esposo solo buscaba a alguien en quién refugiarse y ese tipo no parecía tener problema con casarse con un afligido joven. Por supuesto que odié saber que alguien más estaba junto a mi muchacho, incluso aún repudio con mi fantasmal existencia a Kid. Si yo pudiera hacer algo realmente alejaría a Law de él, pues no lo merece en absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo soy consciente de que era mejor que hubiera encontrado a alguien. No quería que el ojigris pasara el resto de su vida extrañándome y, así fuera un idiota, al menos él podía dar consuelo alguno a la tristeza de mi moreno.

Bien o mal es él quién le acompaña algunas noches, quien de vez en cuando le hace sentir que no está tan solo como se siente. Claro que mi pelinegro siempre me tendrá con él, pero yo no puedo hacérselo saber, y es ese imbécil el que puede abrazarle, besarle y hacerle recordar, aunque sea a ratos, que aún está vivo.

Como sea, en cuanto el pelirrojo le pidió matrimonio nuestra casa fue vendida, no sin antes que el amor de mi vida tuviera un debate consigo mismo y llorara mares mientras empaquetaba mis cosas para donarlas a caridad.

En poco tiempo habitó una casa más grande y volvió a sus labores del hogar, dejando atrás el trabajo y un poco de su soledad. Y yo solo he podido seguirle ahí donde va, siendo una silenciosa compañía.

Kid recorre su cuerpo siempre que pasa una noche en casa, besa precariamente sus labios y estruja con fuerza su piel sin cuidado alguno. Podrá hacer mucho, pero sé que en todo ese áspero contacto el ojeroso aún busca el sabor de mis besos, el sonido de mi voz y el contacto de mis manos; no igualado nunca por las burdas acciones de este hombre al que le importa más su propio placer que el daño que hace a ese frágil cuerpo que presiona contra la cama mientras le embiste, ignorando las lágrimas de su esposo.

Luego de un buen rato de memorias y lágrimas Law se levanta y vuelve a guardar todo, quitándose el anillo y volviendo a ponerlo en su cajita. Mi ropa y la loción son regresadas a su sitio con sumo cuidado para ser guardadas por otro año más, hasta el siguiente enero.

Seca su llanto, respira un par de veces y se levanta, yendo a abrir la única ventana en esa habitación para dejar ir mi aroma, como si así se resignara a sentirme partir una vez más. Su fuerza me parte el alma, él dice _hola_ cada año, cada vez que vuelve a este sitio para buscar nuestras cosas, solo para volver a decir adiós en cuanto ese corto tiempo se acaba. Él es más fuerte de lo que piensa, más valiente de lo que cualquiera será jamás.

Vuelve a apilar las cajas, dejando la nuestra enterrada bajo los trastos para que su esposo no pueda encontrarla, y va al baño.

Lo miró lavarse el rostro, mirándose al espejo solo para asegurarse de que sus ojos no delatarán el tiempo que ha pasado llorando. Cuando decide que está lo suficientemente "normal" sale y deambula por la casa, esperando hasta que, media hora después, Kid despierta.

Law sirve un vaso de agua y lo lleva al pelirrojo, quien lo retiene un momento a su lado, besándole de forma rápida y ansiosa. Como siempre el moreno se deja hacer, aunque, para su alivio, no culminan el acto. Ese idiota tiene prisa por irse de parranda y el ojeroso también tiene prisa porque él se vaya.

Mi azabache le entrega ropa limpia perfectamente doblada, igual que siempre, y le deja solo mientras se viste. Baja de nuevo a la cocina y finge buscar ingredientes para preparar la cena, pareciendo ocupado cuando el de los ojos dorados llega hasta él para darle un escuálido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Como siempre no dice a dónde va ni cuándo volverá, y a decir verdad no importa demasiado.

En cuanto el pelirrojo se va Law espera quince minutos antes de hacer nada, pues sabe que a veces ese tipo es tan tonto que recuerda que olvidó algo y vuelve. Sin embargo, y para su regocijo, Kid no regresa, así que pone manos a la obra. Le miro sacar algunos billetes del fondo del cajón de las especias, un lugar que sabe que su marido nunca tocará, y subir de nuevo a la habitación.

Le observo buscar ropa en el armario, hasta que al fin elige un pantalón que le queda algo flojo y una sudadera, ambas prendas negras. Mete el dinero en uno de los bolsillos y se dirige al tocador de donde saca una bolsita blanca. En ella hay tres cosas, un par de monedas antiguas, lo único que tiene de sus padres, y un relicario, donde está la única foto que conserva de mí. En el tiempo en que estuvimos casados no podíamos permitirnos pagar recuerdos de nuestra boda tales como fotografías, por lo que yo le di esa imagen tomada tiempo atrás en una tarde de verano.

Cuando Kid no está Law pasa largo tiempo observándola, como si así quisiera asegurarse de no olvidar mi imagen. El pelirrojo sabe que la conserva, pero no habla sobre ello, tal vez entiende que no puede borrar el pasado de su pareja.

El moreno se cuelga en el cuello la fina cadenita y se precipita fuera de casa. Hace frío, pero es soportable, así que camina calle abajo, sorteando después algunas cortas avenidas, hasta llegar a una licorería. Dentro compra una botella de un buen vino tinto y la lleva consigo hasta la florería, donde compra un ramo de rosas rojas.

Cuando todo está listo camina mirando al suelo, yendo a pasos lentos. Conoce perfecto el lugar al que se dirige, por lo que no necesita mirar a cada momento por donde va.

Al llegar al cementerio se detiene en la puerta un momento, donde da un largo respiro y aprieta los dientes, como si así pudiera evitar que se nuevo sus orbes se vuelvan océanos. Como siempre yo estoy junto a él, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Le agradezco infinitamente por hacer esto cada año, incluso cuando significa un sufrimiento enorme para él.

Se adentra en el lugar luego de un minuto, andando con cuidado entre las tumbas hasta que llega a mi sitio, el lugar donde mi cuerpo reside desde hace tanto. Es un lugar un poco apartado bajo un bonito árbol que florece en primavera. Law se esforzó mucho porque el lugar donde yo descansara fuera agradable para mí, y también apartó ya el lugar donde él mismo quiere ser enterrado. Es triste que una persona de su edad piense ya en querer morir. Sé que sus pensamientos no han dejado de ser del todo turbios. Meses después de mi partida lo vi luchando consigo mismo, contemplando seriamente la idea de acabar con su vida. Algunas veces se hizo daño, muy aparte de no comer ni beber nada durante días o golpear las paredes hasta no poder más. Afortunadamente nunca llevó a cabo sus planes. Pero sé que, incluso ahora, no ha dejado de querer morir del todo.

Como siempre él se acerca con cuidado, permaneciendo de pie al tiempo que abraza el licor y las flores, mirando mi lápida un segundo. Esforzándose controla su voz y me entrega una ligera y muy triste sonrisa.

—Hola, mi amor. He vuelto. —anuncia, sentándose entonces frente a la fría roca que le hará compañía, pues no notará mi presencia.

—Te extrañé. —contestó yo, ocupando mi sitio frente a él y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Siempre, cuando viene a visitar mi tumba, yo me quedo con él escuchando atentamente todo lo que tiene que decirme. Me hace sentir un poco menos mal por hacerle perder el tiempo de esta forma, extrañando a alguien que no pudo quedarse a su lado como prometió.

Él comienza a arrancar las plantas crecientes, limpiando también la piedra sobre la que está escrito mi nombre y mi fecha de nacimiento y muerte.

—Hace frío otra vez. —susurra, cuidadoso en sus acciones.

—Se está bien aquí.

En cuanto le ha gustado la forma en que ha dejado mi lecho toma la botella y comienza a destaparla. Ese es un vino algo caro, pero que nos gustaba beber en nuestro aniversario. Law trae consigo una botella cada año, vertiendo siempre un poco en el pasto, como si así yo pudiera beberlo, antes de dar un trago él mismo.

—Ha sido un largo año. Otro más. —Su voz es calma, mientras alimenta a la tierra con el oscuro líquido.

—Lo has hecho bien, has pasado doce meses más. —Le felicito.

Él bebe un poco, comenzando entonces a deshacer el ramo de rosas para acomodarlas sobre el césped y mi propia lápida.

—Todavía trato de alimentarme bien, sé que te molestabas conmigo cuando no comía bien.

No tengo una respuesta para ello, porque sé que intenta hacerme sentir mejor, incluso cuando un nudo en su garganta hace débil su voz.

—El tiempo ha sido difícil sin ti. —Le escucho susurrar, mientras deja una flor junto a mí—. Te extraño.

De nuevo el llanto comienza a ganarle. Ha terminado de acomodar las flores y mira sus manos, sollozando.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué nos sucedió esto, no fue suficiente tiempo. Pero ahora estás bien, ¿verdad?

Asiento sin poder hablar, poniendo una de mis manos sobre las suyas, aunque solo puedo atravesarlo. Incluso a pesar de todo Law nunca me ha reprochado nada, nunca me pregunta por qué me fui. Él sólo intenta aceptar que fue algo que sucedió porque sí, porque alguien decidió que no podíamos continuar.

—Lo siento. —Me disculpo, como si con esas palabras quisiera arreglar su mundo entero.

—Aún te necesito aquí. —Cubre su rostro lloroso con sus manos, como un niño pequeño que espera el consuelo de su madre—. Todavía no estoy listo para dejarte ir.

—No me iré nunca.

Intento acariciar sus cabellos, pero solo puedo conseguir provocar una ligera brisa que mueve sus cabellos.

—Si puedes oírme, si todavía puedes verme, nunca te olvidaré. Pasaré otro año y los que sean necesarios, tú tampoco me olvides.

—Nunca te olvidaría. —Si pudiera llorar estoy seguro de que lo haría, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es sentir el dolor presionar contra mi pecho.

—Todavía eres el amor de mi vida. Siempre lo vas a ser.

Sus intentos de sonreír, la tristeza en su voz, todo era demasiado de soportar.

—También eres el amor de mi vida. —Como si él pudiera mirarme contemplé sus ojos e intenté limpiar sus lágrimas, incluso cuando los salados cristales pasaban de largo a través de mis fantasmales dígitos.

Estoy seguro de que él aún se siente culpable por haberse vuelto a casar, todos los días parece que lucha por mantener vivo mi recuerdo incluso si es solo para él. Siempre mira su casa como si no debiera estar ahí y a Kid como si no debiera tocarlo más de lo debido.

—Por favor, deja ya de pensar que estás haciendo mal. —Le pedí, buscando su mirada.

Sé que no me escucha, que no me ve y tampoco me siente, pero esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar de él e incluso si duele eso es suficiente.

—¿Sabes? Pensaba volver a trabajar. —Dijo cuando pudo volver a hablar.

Ya lo sabía, todo lo que el me diga ahora yo lo sé ya, pero me gusta escucharlo decirlo, lo vuelve todo más real.

—Sé que lo harás bien. Tú siempre has hecho las cosas bien.

Pasó un par de horas más conmigo. A ratos callado, absorto en sus pensamientos, y otros momentos más hablando de nuestra vida juntos, de esas tardes en el lago y las noches bajo la luna de verano, cuando el clima era tan perfecto que mirábamos las estrellas tendidos en el césped del jardín trasero.

Me relató una de las tantas noches que salimos a bailar y cómo siempre adoró el encontrar una rosa en un lugar y día inesperado.

—Lo sé, soy bueno, ¿verdad? —Respondí con una sonrisa.

Aquella era una costumbre mía.

Las personas siempre regalan flores en días especiales, yo lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia sin tener que esperar a una determinada fecha. Law bien podía estar preparando el desayuno, abrir uno de los gabinetes en busca de los platos y encontrar una rosa roja.

¿Por qué? Simple. Todos y cada uno de los días que yo pasé a su lado fueron especiales. No necesitaba un día en específico para hacerle saber que él era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado jamás.

—Deberíamos volver a casa. —Quería alargar todo lo posible ese momento, mas la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse un poco más pálido.

Él también parecía no querer marcharse, hasta que el sol se puso y comenzó a oscurecer.

Con dificultad bebió un poco más de la botella y dejó el resto para mí. Miró durante unos segundos más mi tumba y contuvo las lágrimas.

—Espera por mí, algún día volveremos a estar juntos. —Susurró, antes de levantarse—. Hasta el otro año, Corazón.

Con dificultad se giró, limpiando sus ojos de nuevo y volviendo a la aburrida vida de siempre.

Le acompañé por las calles, vi las luces encenderse a nuestro alrededor y a él ser ajeno a todo una vez más.

Me pregunté de nuevo si él volvería a ser quien era antes alguna vez, o si tendría que esperar hasta el día de su muerte para volver a verle sonreír de la misma forma en que hacía cuando se topaba con alguna de mis flores.

—Te amo. —Él no me escucharía, pero quería decírselo.

Law ya no me decía directamente que me amaba, pero yo sabía que lo seguía haciendo. Era solo que esa palabra se había extinguido temporalmente de sus labios, como si aguardara el día en que pudiera volver a aflorar.

Seguí mirando a ese joven, su demacrada figura y la forma en que se refundía en su único abrigo. Incluso si pasaban décadas yo seguiría a su lado, velando por sus pasos, esperando día tras día, invierno tras invierno a que volviera a mí, en una forma en que ni todos los atardeceres podrían quitármelo.

Tal vez no fue amado por un largo tiempo, pero en los años que se me concedieron a su lado no hubo un solo momento en que no sintiera que el corazón se me salía del pecho por su causa. Y espero que él pueda volver a sentirse pleno, no importa si es con Kid. Amar es saber dejar ir, y si en algún momento no me necesita me sabré feliz al dejarle en manos de alguien que pueda volver a pintar una sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
